


Ora ho la forza per rinascere (lavare i vestiti dalla polvere, prendere ciò che è mio)

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Series: Marlena portami a casa [8]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hospitalization, Infidelity, M/M, Sibling Incest, These assholes are snobs for different music genres but they get together for Italian songwriters
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: Lasciami volare via, volare via.Ora ho la forza necessaria per rinascereLavare tutti i miei vestiti dalla polvereGuardare il lato sporco delle vostre mascherePrendere ciò che è mio, prendere ciò che è mio.In cui Francesco, Lorenzo e Giuliano sono punto e a capo, e si comincia a scrivere il nuovo capitolo.





	Ora ho la forza per rinascere (lavare i vestiti dalla polvere, prendere ciò che è mio)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/gifts).



> Il titolo della fanfiction viene da [Lasciami stare](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pW0IQiHifXs) dei Måneskin. E questa è pure la penultima "vera" Marlena, perché poi le canzoni dei Måneskin fruibili sono finite, già questa è stata uno stretch perché tecnicamente Marlena non è citata nel testo, ma il ritornello mi piace da impazzire e mi sapeva molto di Giuliano, quindi attendo ancora un attimo prima di lasciare i titoli del Marlena al secondo santo patrono di questo 'verse.  
> Come Barcellona prima di lei, questa Marlena non era prevista, ma è stata richiesta da Fae, la santa madrina del Marlenaverse, e chi sono io per negare i desideri della donna bellissima che mi sta spinoffando il cuore?  
> Le prime battute in corsivo di Lorenzo e Giuliano sono citazione diretta del nostro delirio in chat perché it’s fanservice, guys.

Ora che Giuliano è sveglio, Francesco sta passando in ospedale quasi più ore di prima. Lorenzo l’hanno convinto a tornare a casa almeno ogni tanto con la scusa che ha una famiglia, ma Francesco non ha nessuno che lo aspetti e quindi è ogni giorno su quella sedia in plastica a prendere la mano di Giuliano quando lui si addormenta e non se ne può accorgere. Ogni tanto capita che Giuliano si desti per pochi secondi e gliela stringa di riflesso prima di riaddormentarsi.

A volte Francesco è convinto che stia solo fingendo di dormire per non rispondere alle domande su quella mano che non lascia andare.

È debole Giuliano, ma si sta riprendendo in fretta. Sembra più se stesso adesso con gli aghi infilati nelle vene, che la notte dell’incidente con indosso la giacca da motociclista e il sorriso inebetito dall’alcool.

Il Giuliano di quella sera era quello delle storie che Francesco aveva sentito circolare su di lui e in cui aveva stentato a riconoscerlo finché non aveva incrociato gli occhi con i suoi e li aveva visti così spenti da spingerlo a ignorare anni di rancori e silenzi taglienti, e aiutarlo a superare la strada e la notte.

Qualche giorno fa, prima che Lorenzo arrivasse, Francesco ha provato a chiedergli cosa gli sia successo, perché non riesce a credere che la morte di una sola persona l’abbia trasformato in questo guscio grigio. Non Giuliano, non lui che la sua devozione l’ha votata interamente sempre e solo a Lorenzo. Ma Giuliano era intontito dalla nuova dose di antidolorifici e ha ridacchiato portandosi un dito alla bocca – _“Te lo dico a primavera. Adesso è un se-gre-to.”_

È stata Bianca a spiegargli con poche parole tristi di Simonetta, di come Giuliano abbia davvero concesso a qualcuno di cambiargli la vita fin quasi a prosciugargliela.

Francesco ha riportato Bianca a casa da Guglielmo e Giovanna – a Fiesole, non a Firenze. Anche se adesso si sono riappacificati con Lorenzo, Bianca non sembra intenzionata a tornare a vivere nella sua casa di infanzia – e lei gli ha raccontato come quasi un anno fa l’amante di Giuliano sia spirata, e da allora lui non si è più ripreso.  _“A volte ho come l’impressione che sia morto anche lui quel giorno. Non pensavo nemmeno si sarebbe mai svegliato dal coma. Ha perso la voglia di vivere insieme a lei.”_

E se Francesco dovesse basarsi solo su quel che vede, potrebbe darle ragione e spaventarsi. Giuliano sembra essersi _rassegnato_ a vivere, proprio lui che da ragazzo era quello più affamato ed entusiasta di tutti, sempre pronto a provare cose nuove e ridere di se stesso e degli altri. Ma in quella stretta di mano che ricambia – inconsciamente o meno – Francesco ci trova un pezzo di speranza, un attaccamento alla vita che Giuliano potrebbe essere sul punto di riscoprire.

E adesso che Francesco ha trovato il coraggio di andare a riprenderselo, Giuliano e forse anche Lorenzo, non ha certo intenzione di lasciarlo andare.

“Vi sentivo, sai? Quando venivate qua e parlavate. Ho sentito mia madre piangere.”

Francesco si inclina verso Giuliano, gli prende la mano pallida e gioca con le sue dita perché non sa che altro fare.

“Sul serio?”

“Sì.” Giuliano è più lucido adesso che gli stanno abbassando i medicinali in endovena, ma parla sempre a voce bassa, come se da un momento all’altro dovesse perdere conoscenza. È terrificante. “Vi sentivo… non sempre, ma spesso, credo. Ma non riuscivo a svegliarmi.”

“È stata la minaccia della musica indie a darti la forza?”

Giuliano ride, si porta una mano a schermarsi gli occhi. “Può darsi. Con quel pericolo, o mi svegliavo, o morivo. Lo sai che Lorenzo ascolta ancora quella roba? Come fai a tirartela ché hai i vinili dei Pink Floyd se poi ascolti Calcutta?”

“Giuliano, non sei nella posizione di giudicare i gusti musicali di tuo fratello.”

“La musica che ascolto io non fa venire voglia di tagliarsi le vene.”

“No, fa venire voglia a me di sgozzarti.”

“Che contaballe. Non sei riuscito a prendertela neanche quella volta che ti ho rubato l’iPod e ti ho cancellato la libreria.”

Francesco inizia a ridere al ricordo. Quella volta si era incazzato a morte in verità. L’iPod pensava di averlo dimenticato a Barcellona, non immaginava di ritrovarselo un giorno sul comodino dell’appartamento di Roma con salvata in memoria solo la canzone a cui Giuliano li aveva sottoposti per tutta la vacanza.

“Non potevo ucciderti finché ti andavi a nascondere dietro a Lorenzo.”

“No, è che tu perdi la testa quando tieni a qualcuno. Sei peggio di Guglielmo, seguiresti le persone dove da solo non andresti.” Giuliano sogghigna. “Persino in discoteca.”

E non c’è nessuno nella stanza di Giuliano, sono solo loro due, ma a Francesco viene comunque spontaneo controllare che non ci siano persone che possano sentirli. Perché la battuta non attacca, perché ci sono state cose tra di loro che sono state rotte di proposito e Francesco fa fatica a mandarle giù anche se finirà col farlo lo stesso.

“Sì, immagino sia così. Ma a un certo punto a voi non è più andato bene che vi seguissi.”

“Abbiamo sbagliato. Abbiamo–” Giuliano guarda la mano che Francesco gli sta ancora stringendo e sospira. “Nostra madre aveva capito cosa stava succedendo con te. Finché ero solo io a fare il cazzo che volevo andava bene, ma a Lorenzo avevano già programmato la vita, non glielo potevano permettere. Lei gli ha fatto pressioni perché la smettesse, e lo sai com’è mio fratello.”

“Non vuole deludere le aspettative di nessuno.”

“A sua discolpa, non pensava la prendessimo così male, io e te. Pensava saremmo andati avanti da soli.”

E come avrebbero potuto? Una volta che hai conosciuto Lorenzo, non riesci più a farne a meno. Se provi a staccarti da lui restano le cicatrici, le ustioni di un sole che ti ha bruciato la vita e di te lascia solo le ossa da far mangiare ai lupi. Siamo tutti cadaveri scarni senza Lorenzo.

“Non avrebbe avuto senso senza di lui.”

“No, non ne avrebbe avuto. Però tu sei tornato.”

Francesco sospira e annuisce con la testa perché è vero, e Giuliano come al solito se n’è accorto per primo. Francesco non ci era ancora arrivato a dirselo con parole così chiare.

Guarda la mano di Giuliano stretta tra le sue e bacia le loro dita unite. A occhi chiusi, perché non è sicuro di riuscire tenerli aperti in questo momento, ma dovrebbe. Dovrebbe veramente perché è importante guardare Giuliano negli occhi e vederli rianimarsi. “Anche senza te non avrebbe avuto senso.”

Giuliano si porta l’altra mano al petto e gli rivolge un sorriso melenso. “Che romantico.”

“Non prendermi per il culo.”

“No, no, niente prese per il culo, erano parole veramente sentite,” Giuliano ride. “Un altro si sarebbe commosso.”

“Fanculo è da quella parte.”

“Ti tocca accompagnarmi, Cesco, gli infermieri si incazzano se me ne vado da solo.”

Giuliano sta ancora ridendo, ripesca quel soprannome che Francesco odia apposta per infastidirlo, ma c’è colore nelle sue guance pallide e vita negli occhi, e quella mano stanca ancora tiene quella di Francesco. Adesso è lui a non lasciarla andare. A non _lasciarlo_ andare.

“Non te ne andrai di nuovo, vero?” Giuliano glielo chiede in un sussurro sommesso, non spaventato ma solo incerto, perché adesso sa anche lui cosa significhi dover andare avanti a vivere dopo che le persone se ne sono andate, quanto sia importante poter contare su quelle che restano per proseguire a camminare.

“No, non me ne vado.”

Francesco ha finito di correre.

E Giuliano sorride. Semplicemente, sorride. Non un sorriso esasperato, largo, di quelli che ti prendono in giro o stanno per trasformarsi in una risata. È un sorriso quieto, riservato solo a loro due, ha la luce soffusa di una candela che è stata appena accesa la cui fiamma ondeggia ancora nel vento.

È un sorriso vero.

Giuliano alza la mano di Francesco sempre stretta nella sua, ed è lui a poggiare le labbra sulle loro dita intrecciate stavolta.

Non è una promessa, non è un grazie, ma è un gesto, un tocco, qualcosa che solo loro due possono capire. Un’altra catena si allenta attorno al petto di Francesco, un guinzaglio in meno che cessa di fare male al cuore.

Sono in silenzio che si guardano quando Lorenzo bussa contro lo stipite della porta, e il momento passa, ma non senza lasciare il segno che doveva.

Lorenzo sta sorridendo.

“Interrompo?”

Giuliano si volta verso il sorriso di suo fratello e finge un sospiro scocciato. “Ah, è arrivato il terzo incomodo.”

“Posso sempre tornare dopo.”

“Non fare il coglione. Siamo noi tre.”

Lorenzo annuisce, il sorriso gentile e comprensivo ancora saldamente impresso sulle sue labbra. Sembra sereno, sembra persino contento di essere qui con Francesco e con suo fratello, libero da un peso che compare sulle sue spalle solo quando ci sono altre persone attorno a lui. Prende l’unica altra sedia della stanza e la porta dall’altro lato del letto di Giuliano, di fronte a Francesco.

“Di nuovo noi tre, mh?”

E adesso anche a Francesco viene da sorridere.

“Così sembrerebbe.”

 

*

 

Lorenzo è uscito dalla stanza sgranchendosi il collo. _“Ho bisogno di una boccata d’aria,”_ ha detto, e Francesco lo può capire: gli ospedali sono sfiancanti. Ti consumano con il loro odore di medicinali e morte, con i colori pallidi e il tentativo grottesco di rendere più allegro il reparto di oncologia.

Invece quando Lorenzo è uscito, Giuliano è scoppiato a ridere. _“Guarda che lo devi seguire. Vuole che tu gli vada dietro. O davanti, come preferite.”_

E Francesco ha stentato a credergli, ma Giuliano era così convinto nella sua risata che ha finito col dargli retta, e dopo che Lorenzo l’ha baciato contro la ringhiera delle scale antincendio – gli ha passato le mani tra i capelli, gli si è stretto addosso come se Francesco fosse l’aria di cui aveva bisogno per far ripartire i polmoni – sono finiti in questa stanza vuota con tutte le preghiere di Francesco che nessuno si sogni di entrare in questo momento né durante i prossimi, specialmente non ora che Lorenzo gli sta baciando il collo in questo modo, con le labbra che gli succhiano la pelle e i denti che mordono e lasciano segni. _Lasciano segni_.

Francesco lo afferra per i capelli e lo bacia, Lorenzo sorride contro la sua bocca, gli morde le labbra e porta la mano al cavallo dei jeans di Francesco.

“In quanti ti hanno toccato da allora, Francesco? Quanti devo fartene dimenticare?”

È la sua voce che lo fa impazzire. Quel suo tono arrogante che sottintende che Lorenzo _sa_ che Francesco non è stato solo a rimpiangerlo per anni, che c’è stata gente con cui si è spogliato, e lui può cancellarglieli tutti di dosso con un bacio, con una sega o anche solo uno sguardo, con qualunque cosa voglia dare a Francesco.

Spinge i fianchi contro la mano di Lorenzo, lo tira per il bavero della camicia e gli sospira sulla bocca: “Non lo so.”

Non ne teneva il conto, né la cadenza. Una sera erano lì e quella dopo forse no, oppure sì, chi lo sa.

Lorenzo ride, gli slaccia la cintura e abbassa i jeans. “Non lo sai? Sono stati così tanti?”

“Non erano abbastanza importanti per ricordarli.”

Francesco li ha già dimenticati, le donne e gli uomini. Facce che si è lasciato indietro senza sentimenti, solo tracce di sudore sulla pelle e vestiti che hanno assorbito profumi che la mattina dopo gli davano la nausea perché non somigliavano mai a quelli dei suoi ricordi. Una doccia e un cambio d’indumenti e non c’era più niente.

Dio, come ha fatto a illudersi di non essere andato in cerca dell’ombra di Lorenzo e Giuliano per tutto questo tempo?

Lorenzo sembra prenderlo come un gioco, una sfida. Infila le dita oltre i confini morbidi dei vestiti, sotto la barriera elastica della biancheria e giù tra le gambe dove ci sono muscoli che rabbrividiscono e pelle che si tende. “Davvero? Posso crederti, Francesco? Eppure questo sembri ricordarti bene come farlo.”

Francesco viene incontro alle mani di Lorenzo che lo cercano, chiude nella sua bocca i gemiti che altrimenti si farebbero cogliere da sconosciuti che non li devono sentire.

Non ha mai dimenticato come muoversi per Lorenzo, la foga di rincorrersi e la paura costante di venire scoperti che fa pulsare il sangue più velocemente; le dita che lo toccano, che lo preparano, e poi girarsi e nascondere la faccia contro il muro mentre Lorenzo lo prende e lo fa sentire semplicemente _vivo_.

E non è facile all’inizio perché hanno troppa fretta di ritrovarsi e devono finire presto perché i minuti corrono e chissà tra quanto qualcuno aprirà quella porta, ma Lorenzo si spinge dentro di lui continuando a invocare il nome di Francesco al suo orecchio, ed è qualcosa che hanno già fatto, che hanno sempre saputo fare, che possono rifare a occhi chiusi e con le mani che stringono. Francesco ansima, batte il pugno contro il muro quando Lorenzo aumenta la forza delle sue spinte e gli preme una mano davanti alla bocca perché non ne sfugga neanche un gemito.

Vengono quasi nello stesso momento, a pochi secondi di distanza, il rumore roco dei sospiri di Lorenzo che si infrangono contro il suo collo e le ginocchia che minacciano di cedergli da un momento all’altro perché tutto il suo corpo sta tremando – se per l’eccitazione consumata o l’emozione, adesso è impossibile discernerlo e non è importante comprenderlo. Quel che importa davvero è il peso del corpo di Lorenzo contro il suo e l’odore di sesso e di sapone e altre cose che sono _Lorenzo_ e che Francesco ha ritrovato.

Anche le mani di Lorenzo tremano mentre si appoggiano l’uno contro l’altro e cercano di riprendere fiato, di sistemarsi i vestiti, di ammorbidirsi a vicenda le tracce lasciate dal loro passaggio.

Francesco intravede dai primi bottoni slacciati della camicia di Lorenzo una catenina che ben conosce, che ricorda. La tira fuori prendendola delicatamente con un solo dito, e appesa c’è sempre la medaglietta con il volto di una Madonna con il Bambino. Dà un altro tiro leggero, solo un suggerimento per Lorenzo di avvicinare il viso al suo e baciarsi di nuovo, lasciar sfumare nella bocca gli ultimi aliti dell’orgasmo che si dipanano nella pelle d’oca e gli occhi lucidi.

C’è sulle loro labbra il sapore di un futuro prossimo, la promessa sospirata di farlo un’altra volta con più tempo e senza il rischio di venire interrotti, con la possibilità di spogliarsi per intero e poter godere a bocca aperta, a pieni polmoni. Questo vizio di ritrovarsi e non mollare più la presa.

Lorenzo sorride mentre lo bacia sotto l’orecchio, mormora a fior di pelle: “Torniamo da Giuliano. Si starà domandando dove siamo.”

“Sa perfettamente dove siamo.”

Perché Giuliano sa sempre, lo sa prima di tutti. Lo sapeva anche quando Francesco l’ha sbattuto contro un muro e gli ha rotto il naso – perché a quel tempo era più semplice scambiare la disperazione per tradimento e trovarci dentro un’offesa mortale che accettare di essere entrambi incapaci di esistere senza uno di loro tre.

È perché Giuliano sapeva e non se l’è mai scordato che ha dato il casco a Francesco e si è fidato a salire in moto dietro di lui. È perché sapeva che si è salvato la vita.

Giuliano l’ha sempre saputo che loro tre hanno bisogno di stare insieme per funzionare.

 

*

 

Francesco ha contato le ore. Poi i giorni. Poi le settimane. Giuliano è uscito dall’ospedale con delle stampelle che ha abbandonato dopo due giorni, e così ha finito col passare una settimana in un centro di fisioterapia per limitare i danni.

_“Sei un coglione. La prossima volta ti vengo a rompere le gambe, così sono sicuro che fai la riabilitazione per intero.”_

_“Sbaglio o tu hai firmato carte su carte per farti dimettere in anticipo?”_

Sì, ma Francesco la morte se l’è solo vista sgusciare di fianco in mezzo alle ruote, non si è fermato a parlarle e chiederle che ne pensasse.

Tra una cosa e l’altra è aprile prima che Giuliano metta piede in casa di Francesco – lui dai Medici ancora non ci è stato e non conta di andarci. Guglielmo e Bianca e pure Lorenzo hanno provato a invitarlo al pranzo di Pasqua, ma la proposta allettava Francesco quanto una pallottola in un piede. E alla fine non ha comunque passato la domenica da solo perché Novella era tornata per trascorrere la giornata con i suoi nonni, e con questa scusa lei e Linda si sono piantate sotto casa di Francesco finché non l’hanno convinto a unirsi a loro.

Giuliano arriva con una bottiglia di vino in mano e una risata strafottente che anticipa i suoi passi e con cui prende in giro Lorenzo che gli sta alle calcagna.

“Mio fratello non mi ha lasciato venire da solo. Non ha ancora capito che ormai non muoio più.”

“ _Giuliano_.”

Giuliano si fa scivolare addosso il richiamo di suo fratello con una scrollata di spalle noncurante. Prende Francesco per un lembo della maglia e lo bacia senza ulteriore parola, uccidendogli il fiato con un tocco di labbra e un assaggio della sua bocca calda. Francesco non ha la prontezza sufficiente per fare altro se non arrendersi a occhi chiusi e passargli le dita tra i capelli biondi.

Lorenzo li sta guardando, sicuramente, Francesco sente la pressione del suo sguardo come una carezza sul viso e una fiamma che lo brucia lentamente da dentro. Appoggia la fronte contro quella di Giuliano, non riapre ancora le palpebre, si prende il suono del suo respiro caldo contro la pelle, l’odore di dopobarba e crema per mani – perché Giuliano è l’unico uomo che conosce che si preoccupa di non avere le mani secche, che ha sempre la pelle morbida nonostante i calli sotto le dita.

“Ci stiamo già ricascando, non è vero?” gli mormora sulle labbra.

Giuliano gli ruba un altro bacio veloce. “No, direi che ci siamo già caduti del tutto.”

“Avete finito voi due?” Lorenzo si leva la giacca e la lascia sull’appendiabiti. Si muove come se già conoscesse la casa di Francesco, come se sapesse dove andare. Con due passi e un gesto della mano è già diventato il padrone di questo posto nuovo, come di tutti gli spazi che si trova ad occupare.

Giuliano rotea gli occhi con fare esasperato e alza il mento. “Non fare il geloso, tu te lo sei già scopato mentre io ero ancora allettato.”

Ed è insensato imbarazzarsi per qualcosa che tutti e tre sanno perfettamente, a prescindere da quanto gretto possa essere Giuliano nel ricordarglielo, ma intanto Francesco sente comunque le guance diventare bollenti, e cerca di nascondersi prendendo la bottiglia dalle mani di Giuliano. “Vado ad aprire questo vino.”

“Fallo respirare alcuni minuti o ci stende tutti.”

Guardando distrattamente il polso di Giuliano mentre si assicura di aver preso bene la bottiglia, Francesco nota un tremore fastidioso lungo le sue dita pallide. Gli prende la mano in un momento, la gira con il palmo rivolto verso l’alto.

Il tremore è minimo, ma c’è.

“Giuliano?”

Lui scrolla le spalle e infila la mano nella tasca della felpa. “Colpa dei medicinali. Ho già smesso di prenderli ma questo se ne andrà via tra un altro paio di giorni.”

Lorenzo si intromette con una ruga severa in mezzo alla fronte. “Motivo per cui non gli ho permesso di guidare. L’altro ieri erano più forti quei tremori,” spiega.

“Perché devo ancora sbarazzarmi del tutto della roba che mi hanno dato. Ti fai troppe ansie, tra qualche minuto passa e ce ne possiamo dimenticare.”

E Giuliano è troppo sulla difensiva perché Francesco si senta tranquillo, ma c’è già Lorenzo che sembra a un passo dall’esplodere in un collasso nervoso o in uno scoppio d’ira – è capace di arrabbiarsi solo se c’è Giuliano di mezzo, il suo bene o il suo male. Nessun’altra persona sarebbe capace di smuoverlo dalla sua indole pacifista – e dunque è bene che Francesco ingoi i suoi dubbi e se li beva insieme al vino rosso che Giuliano ha portato.

Sparisce in cucina mentre gli altri due si accomodano in salotto, ascolta le loro voci distratte che commentano i libri sugli scaffali di Francesco. Lorenzo starà certamente già passando i polpastrelli lungo le costole dei volumi in francese sporadico, incuriosito. Ha sempre creduto di poter capire tutto di una persona in base ai libri che legge, e Francesco pensa la stessa cosa ma della musica che uno ascolta. Giuliano invece se ne frega: a lui basta osservare per capire.

Quando torna, Lorenzo ha effettivamente in mano _L’Être et le Néant_ mentre Giuliano sta osservando lo stesso poster che ha sbalordito Novella un mese fa.

Prende dalle mani di Francesco il suo bicchiere di vino e ne beve un primo sorso con un mezzo sorriso divertito incollato sulle labbra.

“Da te mi aspettavo più qualcosa di Kubrick. Mi sei diventato un nerd in incognito.”

Probabilmente Giuliano lo dice ripensando al pomeriggio lontano di anni in cui Francesco l’ha costretto a vedersi sia _Shining_ che _Full Metal Jacket_ senza interruzioni, ma Lorenzo non può saperlo e si sente in dovere di difendere Francesco. Mette giù il libro e alza un sopracciglio ipercritico.

“Sono dei bei film. Tutti quegli Oscar non li hanno vinti per errore.”

“Ah, tu parli da fan, non sei obbiettivo. Com’era quella scena? _Io ti avrei seguito, fratello mio! Mio capitano, mio re!_ ”

Giuliano declama la breve citazione ridendo, tirando drammaticamente Lorenzo per il dolcevita chiaro come il pagliaccio profano che è, ma Francesco si sente accapponare la pelle nell’udirlo recitare i versi di un personaggio morente, e anche il viso di Lorenzo si immobilizza nella maschera rigida di una statua.

“Non fai ridere, Giuliano.”

“Perché tu la prendi sempre seriamente.”

“E tu con leggerezza.”

“La vita è troppo breve per essere presa sul serio. Ormai dovrei saperne qualcosa, no?”

Giuliano tira le labbra in uno dei suoi sorrisi finti, quelli che fa perché tutti sono abituati a vederlo rispondere così a ogni cosa: con una risata tracotante e un’ingiuria divertita. Ma è passato meno di un mese da che l’hanno dimesso dall’ospedale, indossa solo felpe con la zip o camicie perché ancora non riesce ad alzare abbastanza le spalle da infilarsi le maglie da solo, e Lorenzo non smette di guardare il cellulare con il panico negli occhi ogni volta che questo squilla e Giuliano non è di fianco a lui.

Certe volte la spavalderia di Giuliano è un’arma a doppio taglio. Fa male a lui che la impugna e a chiunque osi stargli vicino. E di solito è proprio quello il posto in cui puoi trovare Lorenzo: inginocchiato davanti a Giuliano e con le mani ferite mentre cerca di sfilare le lame dalla presa insanguinata di suo fratello.

“Giuliano, smettila.”

“Ma ho appena cominciato.”

Francesco prende un respiro profondo, si passa una mano sul viso a difendersi da quella smorfia fasulla che gli vede stampata sulla bocca. Vorrebbe scrollargliela di dosso con le unghie, con le urla, persino con i baci se servisse, ma non funzionerebbe perché quando Giuliano decide di essere semplicemente  _Giuliano_ , è difficile distoglierlo dai suoi intenti.

Eppure, per qualche motivo, proprio il gesto di Francesco cancella il sorriso plastico dalle labbra di Giuliano, che lancia un’occhiata a Lorenzo e non trova in lui la risposta che si aspettava. O forse trova esattamente quella, Francesco non può esserne certo: il gioco di sguardi tra Giuliano e Lorenzo è una telepatia che non ha mai condiviso con loro, se la sono costruita da soli negli anni in cui sono cresciuti insieme, e Francesco non è in grado di tradurla.

Qualunque cosa sia, Giuliano gli prende il polso e, delicatamente, gli scosta la mano dal volto.

“Lo sapete che dico sul serio, vero? Non morirò mai, sarò sempre qui a rompervi i coglioni e sussurrarvi all’orecchio quando non mi vorrete. Dovessi crepare anche domani ormai siete voi due che mi avete reso immortale. Sono come quel tizio che muore nel primo film, quello che ricordano tutti. Non me ne andrò mai veramente perché ti resterò vivo qui,” dice premendogli le punte delle dita contro la fronte.

E sono parole quasi poetiche in cui ovviamente Giuliano crede, ma è un discorso che fa male perché Francesco ha già vissuto per dei giorni quel terrore di vedere veramente Giuliano da vivo solo nella sua testa, solo nel petto che urla e che grida. Non è rincuorante: è un incubo.

Lorenzo abbraccia suo fratello da dietro e lo stringe appoggiandogli il mento sulla spalla. Ha gli occhi chiusi, serrati contro le lacrime che non vuole farsi sfuggire, e la sua voce gronda la stessa sofferenza che Francesco si sente in bocca: “Tu devi restare vivo qui. È qui che abbiamo bisogno di te, Giuliano.”

Giuliano corruga le sopracciglia. Sembra stupito. Come se fosse la prima volta che sente dire che c’è chi ha bisogno di lui a questo mondo.

Se possibile, fa anche più male di ascoltarlo prendere in giro la morte.

 

*

 

Francesco ha ancora il sonno leggero, e il fiato di Giuliano che gli faceva il solletico sul collo lo ha svegliato.

Si è seduto sulla poltrona nell’angolo della camera a contare i respiri di Lorenzo e Giuliano che dormono sul suo letto, effimeri come un olio su tela anche nella penombra della persiana chiusa solo a metà.

Sono le tre di notte e forse dovrebbe svegliarli. Ci saranno domande che gocciolano lungo i muri di villa Medici se Lorenzo non tornerà a casa, ce ne potrebbero essere anche circa l’assenza di Giuliano. O forse su Giuliano no: la sua famiglia è abituata a vederlo tornare ben dopo il sole da prima che avesse il permesso di uscire da solo.

Ma Francesco non vuole disturbarli. Sembrano liberi adesso, leggeri. Casa sua è il posto in cui nessuno di loro tre sarà mai costretto a nascondersi.

Non è come quella volta a Barcellona, non è assolutamente come allora, né come quando entrambi i fratelli si imbucavano nella sua camera a Roma e si consumavano le labbra per non farsi sentire dai suoi coinquilini – loro l’avevano capito comunque che Francesco se li faceva entrambi, ma almeno non avevano mai inteso che se li facesse tutti e due _assieme_.

Non può essere come allora perché al tempo erano tutti e tre ragazzi che giocavano con il fuoco, che avevano scoperto una miccia e se la passavano insieme per scoprire che sensazione causasse scottarsi le dita e poi mettersele in bocca e succhiare le vesciche.

Quando Francesco ha urlato quel _“Medici”_ a bordo di una piazza e ha convinto Giuliano a lasciarlo alla guida della moto, non immaginava sarebbe finita così, che sarebbero _t_ _ornati_ così. Per la verità, non immaginava niente. Gli erano solo saliti in gola la paura e il veleno perché _finirà per ammazzarsi. Quel bastardo non si deve permettere di morire._

Ci sono andati vicinissimi tutti e due invece, e Francesco deve ancora capire cosa li abbia salvati.

Perché qualcosa deve essere stato. Chiamalo Dio, chiamalo destino, chiamalo le bugie che ti raccontano da bambino sulla tua mamma che è diventata un angelo del Cielo, su tuo padre che l’ha seguita così avete un angelo ciascuno, sia tu che Guglielmo. E vaffanculo perché chi se ne fotte degli angeli, io volevo mio padre.

Saranno stati gli angeli a salvarli. Ce ne sarà stato uno lì anche per Giuliano. Magari la sua Simonetta, se è vero che lei l’ha amato così tanto, che si sono amati fino a consumarsi.

Fa freddo fuori per una sigaretta, e Francesco non ha voglia di rivestirsi né di fare le scale che portano alla terrazza. Si alza e va in soggiorno, lancia uno sguardo al poster incorniciato del _Signore degli Anelli_ che pende di fianco alla finestra e per colpa di cui Lorenzo e Giuliano hanno quasi litigato solo poche ore fa.

Ha le mani nervose e le gambe stanche. Francesco si siede sul divano, prende la chitarra e la accorda, fa scivolare un paio di note sotto le dita. Cerca di pensare e allo stesso tempo di non farlo.

Gli accordi che sgusciano mentre pizzica lo strumento assomigliano prima agli U2, poi ai Deep Purple, diventano _Iris_ anche se Francesco non ha mai imparato a suonarla come si deve, arriva solo ad approssimarla a orecchio.

È quasi riuscito a perdersi nella musica quando Lorenzo arriva e gli sorride.

“Se Giuliano ti vedesse così morirebbe sul posto.”

“Mh?”

“Gli piace vederti suonare. Quella volta che ha visto quel tuo amico insegnarti gli accordi–”

“Andrea?”

Lorenzo annuisce, trattiene una risata ovattata. “Sì, lui. Per tutto il viaggio di ritorno Giuliano non ha fatto altro che parlarne.”

“Non ne avevo idea.”

“Non sarebbe da Giuliano ammettere certi punti deboli. Cosa stavi suonando?”

Francesco allunga le gambe e stringe le spalle. Si sente un po’ a disagio perché per lui questa chitarra è sempre stata una cosa sua da non far vedere troppo in giro se non a gente che di musica non se ne intende e quindi non può notare i suoi errori. Lorenzo invece tra le varie cose sa pure suonare il pianoforte, ha una bella voce. Gusti musicali di merda, ma è capace di distinguere una nota sbagliata tra quelle corrette.

“Niente. Note a caso.”

“La sai qualche canzone?”

“Poca roba. Ma forse questa la ricordo a sufficienza.”

Prova le prime note di un vecchio classico, mormora il motivo senza parole con il filo di voce che si può permettere senza stonare. Lorenzo ride piano per non disturbare la notte e le corde pizzicate, si siede sul divano di fianco a Francesco, i loro corpi nudi che si scaldano e trovano un appoggio l’uno contro l’altro. Apre la bocca sempre sorridente e segue sottovoce la canzone: “Dietro la collina ci sta la notte crucca e assassina, e in mezzo al prato c’è una contadina curva sul tramonto, sembra una bambina…”

La canta tutta e Francesco suona per lui, si lascia guidare da stralci di memoria degli anni universitari perdendo in mezzo alla corde la paura di sbagliare. Quando le note si esauriscono, a Francesco sembra solo naturale farne evolvere gli strascichi nella canzone che – se ricorda bene – fa brillare d’emozione gli occhi di Lorenzo ogni volta che la sente. Continua a tenersi le parole in gola, le mormora soltanto come un’eco che Lorenzo può seguire e coprire con la sua voce più armoniosa, cantando il testo con la sicurezza di chi l’ha imparato da bambino e non l’ha più scordato.

“Fu un generale di vent’anni, occhi turchini e giacca uguale, fu un generale di vent’anni, figlio di un temporale. C’è un dollaro d’argento sul fondo del Sand Creek…”

Giuliano barcolla per il sonno quando arriva e si appoggia allo stipite della porta. Si stropiccia gli occhi con il dorso della mano, peggio di un bambino che è stato disturbato dal sonno pacifico nel suo letto. Aveva ragione, comunque: il tremore alle mani è passato. Adesso è solo disturbato perché si aspettava di trovare lui e Lorenzo tra le lenzuola a tenergli caldo, e invece le loro voci e le canzoni l’hanno svegliato prima del tempo.

Francesco rimane concentrato sulle corde della chitarra anche mentre Lorenzo alza il viso per sorridere a suo fratello che si avvicina e appoggia le ginocchia sul divano all’altro lato di Francesco.

Giuliano mormora il testo della canzone all’orecchio di Francesco come se fosse un segreto tra loro due soli, e poi gli sussurra piano, baciandogli la guancia: “Mi viene voglia di scoparvi di nuovo a vedervi così.” Fa scorrere le dita su ognuno dei pezzi di puzzle che Francesco ha tatuati tra scapola e spalla – _“Uno, due, tre. Francesco.”_ – e ci passa la lingua prima di mordergli il collo.

Le dita di Francesco saltano una nota sulle corde della chitarra.

“Cristo,” impreca a fior di labbra, e non è Giuliano che scoppia a ridere bensì Lorenzo, Lorenzo che gli toglie la chitarra dalle mani e la poggia con cura sul tavolino di fronte al divano prima di prendergli il mento tra le dita e baciarlo.

Ci si può perdere facilmente tra le cosce di Lorenzo e nella bocca di Giuliano. È una faccenda da ubriachi e da morti di fame, di gente abituata a desiderare e volere senza mai avere, che quando ottiene il miraggio intravisto un giorno sull’orizzonte del deserto non sa se credere che sia vero.

Ma è vero il calore di Giuliano, il sussurro indecente con cui gli dice di aprire le gambe, e quando Francesco non lo fa abbastanza in fretta, le sue mani lo vengono a cercare. È vero il bacio di Lorenzo che gli lascia un marchio dal petto fino al bacino, la lingua che scrive sentieri e lascia tracce da ripercorrere sulla sua pelle.

È tutto vero anche se ha il sapore di un’illusione, le dita di Giuliano nella sua bocca, le mani di Lorenzo attorno al collo e poi sotto i fianchi.

E Francesco naufraga in mezzo a loro con l’impressione di aver appena trovato un mare in cui si può respirare anche sott’acqua invece che annegare.

 

*

 

Le telefonate con Novella sono diventate una consuetudine ora. Lei gli racconta della sua vita in Scozia, gli dice che dovrebbe visitarla un giorno, che non ha nulla da invidiare all’Italia - _“E il tempo?” “Al tempo ti ci abitui.”_

“Te li sei ripresi, vero?”

Francesco è in piedi sulla terrazza con i gomiti appoggiati alla ringhiera. Quando è giorno si riesce a intravedere la cupola del Brunelleschi da quassù, ma adesso si perde tra le varie luci accese dentro agli edifici. E comunque, quando è notte, Francesco sta sempre con la testa in alto, mai giù verso le strade che già percorre di giorno.

“Credo sia stato più il contrario. Sono stati loro a venirmi a prendere.”

“Bene. È più giusto così.”

“Dici?”

“Avevate tutti e tre cose da farvi perdonare, e visto che nessuno di voi è capace di parlare quando davvero serve, dovete usare le azioni per scusarvi. Tu il primo passo l’avevi fatto, toccava a loro il secondo.”

“Non so se possano contare come scuse.”

“Tu ti senti meglio ora? Ti senti più sicuro?”

“Sì.”

“Allora erano ottime scuse.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alcuni farmaci per regolare l’umore tendono a causare tremori, in particolare il valproato. Tanto dai, lo sapevate già che non era riabilitazione fisioterapica che doveva fare Giuliano. E qua siamo ancora ai tempi in cui era in diniego pesante.  
>  _L’Être e le Néant_ è un libro di Jean-Paul Sartre. Sono ragionevolmente sicura che Marlena!Francesco abbia letto anche Simone De Beauvoir, che se non altro era meno nichilista del suo compagno.


End file.
